kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicler
"The True Mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The True Heart can tough the poison of hatred without being hard. Since beginningless time, Darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying Light." ''-The Chronicler. '''The Chronicler' (originally from Spyro: The Eternal Night, though he has the voice of the Lion Turtle from Avatar: The Last Airbender) is a distant spirit that watches over the lives of people. He has records of every person in history in every universe, making him the most knowledgeable spirit in existence. He lives on the Isle of Elements in the Spirit World, where he has dwelled for millions of years, and has rarely or never met another soul. However, he communicates with mortal beings of great importance, such as Avatar Aang, usually to teach them how to use their elemental powers. Firstborn Saga He first spoke in Operation: DUTCHMAN, saying that the Sea Crown's power will be revealed, when the one who carries the true Spirit of the Ocean is revealed. In the one-shot "Dark Training", Morgan Catherine read the story of Lord Gnaa out of one of the Chronicler's books, which was revealed to have been stolen by Clockwork and given to her. In Final Preparations, he spoke with Nigel and Eva in the Dream Realm, and reminded them of the use of their elements, in which time he was slightly annoyed by their remarks, and claimed that he had 7 other people to do after them. Later in the story, he taught Angelie Granite earthbending, and was constantly annoyed by her. When he was finished, The Chronicler showed her a vision of Harvey becoming possessed by Gnaa. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mandy was put to sleep and taken to the Dream Realm, and The Chronicler taught her fearbending, then told her she had to see the Nightmare King, Darkrai to learn more. He later taught Matthew Dimalanta poisonbending, and tried to explain to him that his power isn't a curse, but a gift from a spirit. He then told Matt to go to Planet Avalar to see the Poison Spirit, Hexxus. Later, he taught Mikaela Cordella psychicbending in the place of Mewtwo, then foreshadowed her destiny to help Morgan Catherine from her darkness, and also showed her a vision of GUN's invasion on the world. Appearance The Chronicler is an ancient dragon spirit, with withered wings, a white beard, and gray, slight wrinkly skin. When in the Dream Realm, he takes the form of a tremendous Lion Turtle. Personality The Chronicler is a very wise spirit, who knows almost everything about the universe. Most of the time, he seems relatively patient with his students, but he gets annoyed when they refer to him as a stalker. He possesses sort of a humorous personality, like when he tried to hide his identity after his fake mysterious voice failed. Powers As stated above, The Chronicler is very wise. He knows almost everything about everyone's lives in every universe, and knows the deepest secrets of the universe. He is able to put people into sleep in order to communicate with them. He is also a psychicbender, which likely comes with his incredible knowledge. Category:Males Category:Psychicbenders Category:Gods Category:Insomniac Characters